


【忍迹同人文stage衍生作品】今夜

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe
Summary: 从前如荡失终点 两边从头来用一分钟 初见——《初见》
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 5





	【忍迹同人文stage衍生作品】今夜

文/木琛

离那年已经是很久远的事情了。  
打开汽车大灯的一瞬间，刺眼的光涌进眼眸。夜里的机车从路边呼啸而过，带有咸味的空气浸润了眼眶。

幸好他带着墨镜。

今夜的星星很亮。OSHITARI打敞篷窗，仰望天空时，突然记起ATOBE那晚和他说的话

“今天的星空很美，难得一见这样的夜晚了。“

同样的高速公路，同样的海边。十四年前HYOTEI的主唱ATOBE就在这里，因车辆爆炸而死。

但更为准确的说法是，因抑郁症而导致的自杀。

今天刚好是他逝世十四周年的忌日。

OSHITARI摘下墨镜，打开车窗，点了一根烟。高速公路本不该停车，他总想着自己这样不遵守规矩的人会被惩罚的。也许哪天困倦的客车司机会亮出白昼，一闪而过，本该如此。  
他来了十四次，却没有一件这样的事。  
JIRO说ATOBE抑郁症发作时，会无意识的用小刀割自己的手腕。ATOBE不清楚痛的感觉，于是一道道的割，血止不住的流。OSHITSRI无数次的梦到过这样的场景，他的双手，眼镜，额头上沾满了ATOBE的血渍。可转眼却又惊醒，耳边乍然响起他的声音。

“永别了，YUSHI”

爆炸声接踵而来，像浪花将他淹没在海底。他惊慌失措地去找他曾唱过的歌曲，打开音响，一放就又是一整夜。

这十几年谁又曾好过过。

HYOTEI的成员也有过聚会，但每次都以凄凄惨惨的景象收场。谁都不愿意多说一句话，看向OSHITARI的目光尽然是隐隐的伤痛。爱恨具苦，没人再愿意责怪埋怨谁，太劳心神。可又说服不了自己迈出去。看一眼故人，都只会是徒添伤疤。

于是淡便淡了。近几年的联系也只是在ATOBE的墓碑前看到挂有他们名字的赠花。他之后也未传过绯闻和有过伴侣，媒体刚开始捕风捉影的故事在粉丝的攻击和本身的虚假下不攻而破。平平淡淡过了几年，他终是适应了这样的生活。

掸灭了手中的烟，OSHITARI看见电子表显示已过两点半，便转动钥匙准备离去。不小心碰到了车载音响的按钮，还未来得及关闭，轻轻音色和着浪涛声倾泻而出——

  
「抬头是满天星火 太闪  
回头是陌生许多 嘴脸  
垂头是自己一双 脚尖  
我要的攀山跨海 却未见」

  
他划开了手机，看着歌词泪流满面。

最后，OSHITARI放了一张和ATOBE的合影到推特上。那是在HYOTEI 成立十周年时官网上评选出的十大经典场景的第一位的截图，ATOBE抬起OSHITARI的手钻进他怀里的一瞬间。图片的下面是两句歌词，引得无数粉丝发推怀念

「谁人谈再见再可见面，谁人谈再见再不见面」

OSHITARI辗转电影界也已多年。五十五岁的时候拿完电影国内奖大满贯和两个国际奖后，他翘了庆功宴。那天是同HYOTEI的前成员约好举办的ATOBE纪念演唱会的日子，科技已经发展到可以把人3D投影出来的时候。演唱会剪了ATOBE过去的影像和资料，如同他还在。

票是免费的。进场的粉丝上至五六十的老奶奶，下至十五六岁的小姑娘。每人手里都攥着一束玫瑰花。当舞台灯光全灭，ATOBE的影像出来时，全场都开始抑制不住的沸腾。其余的灯光也一个个照亮在HYOTEI的成员身上，场面一度失控。直到OSHITARI做了个手势，示意大家安静后，他拿起话筒，温柔的说

“我想先和KEIGO说会儿话。”

台下已经有了啜泣的声音，OSHITARI却好似完全不受这种悲伤气氛的影响，冲着ATOBE的影像缓缓开口  
“KEIGO你好像都没怎么变，可我已经要变成一个糟老头子了。”  
“我这几年养了两只猫，都去世了。我刚拿完国内电影的大满贯，接下来还想冲刺奥斯卡外语片。HYOTEI解散了，大家都过得很好……”  
年轻的ATOBE静静的听着他说话，就和那时一样的站在那里。尽管知道这一切是光影，OSHITARI的声线还是止不住的颤抖。JIRO和GAKUTO忍不住的别过头去，台下泣声一片。

“说完了吗OSHITARI。”ATOBE的影像转过身，面对着大家，举起手来，“那就和本大爷飞向更高吧！”

  
演唱会办的异常的成功。他们几个年过五十的老头子在舞台上和年轻的KEIGO又唱又跳也没有人发出嘘声。和HYOTEI同时期的SEIGAKU，RIKKAI和YAMABUK等乐队的成员也来了，他们在结束时登台和HYOTEI合唱了ATOBE那首遗作《理由》。多年前HYOTEI唱的时候他已不在，如今剪出来的声音虽有些不连贯，却圆了所有人的心愿。

最后的最后，影像ATOBE看着身边的队友，朋友，陪伴多年的粉丝，笑着挥挥手说

再见。

  
\--END--

这篇文是看到首页的好多娱乐圈梗和唐鹤德先生与哥哥的故事想到的。stage是我最喜欢的忍迹文之一，这次有幸想来致敬rosecat太太，如有不妥或侵权问题，我会立刻删除。

这是stage之后的故事，但仅限我个人脑补，不是rosecat太太的原意。借用了故事背景和梗概，大概算是同人文的同人吧。  
不妥删。

清明节来些温馨的虐不为过吧。

歌词源自林峯和谢安琪版本的《初见》


End file.
